Feline's Eye
by Dark Takoora
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if a guy had those 'feline' abilities, you know the grace, agility and stealth they will have? Well for this story Harry somehow gets all that and of course, he's paired up with Draco On Haitus until further notice HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't been able to get on and post this recently but my laptop and all my disks with the stories on were stolen when someone broke into my house and I've been unable to access a computer, let alone one with internet, for ages I've had my friends checking things but as I have said I've been unable to write anything until now, I've finally managed to get myself a new laptop so I'll be back to writing my fanfic additions now sorry for any inconvenience

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter the seventh book would have ended differently and there's be a lot more DracoxHarry

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if a guy had those 'feline' abilities, you know the grace, agility and stealth they will have? Well for this story Harry somehow gets all that and of course, he's paired up with Draco.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

This is in response to a challenge given by ShadowOkamiYokai so I hope you enjoy rated M for safety

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Harry had lived what he thought was a normal life with his Aunt and Uncle, never knowing about the truth of his past or what was to come when he turned eleven, however that was soon to change although not as you think it should, it happened while the family was away on vacation to a large castle out at sea, a storm had been brewing the day before and struck during the night

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

It happened on the day before Harry turned eleven, his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin had left him alone in the castle out at sea with no way back and no company except for the regular pounding of the waves upon the stones outside

He knew they hadn't meant to leave him because he'd heard everything while he'd been cooking the dinner he'd offered to cook for them on their last night there before going home, but they had gone when someone had barged in demanding to see Harry, in the kitchen he had heard his Uncle shout demanding what the stranger wanted

The stranger introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Games keeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that he was there to collect Harry, he then must have spotted Dudley because he exclaimed happily and seemed to have convinced himself that Dudley was Harry

He then proudly began to explain in a loud voice how Harry was a wizard, the real Harry had reached the kitchen door by then and was about to open it when he heard the lock click shut, eyes wide he stared at the lock as Hagrid continued, he explained how he had come from a long line of pure-blood wizards the Potters and Evans', here Vernon spoke up

"That is untrue, my wife is not a witch so therefore her parents can't have been pureblood," he questioned but Hagrid just laughed, Harry pressed his ear to the door as he tried to make out was then said next

"Petunia here is a squib, she cannot perform magic herself but her parents were wizards and so was her sister and her sisters husband and so is Harry here. So I'll be taking him with me now to London where we'll get his school supplies and then off to school for him," Hagrid said in a voice that seemed to be smiling

Harry jumped back when he heard his Uncle roar in anger and then the sounds of hurried feet before several shouts were heard along with a deafening roar before suddenly there was just silence

Nervously he knelt and attempted to look through the key hole, only to find it blocked by the key on the opposite side so moving to lay on the floor he looked out from the gap beneath the door only to see that the room was completely bare except for a box on the coffee table

Standing he removed a set of items from his pocket revealing a professional lock-picking kit, a present from his cousin several years ago, he inserted one piece into the door effectively catching the key and with a twist he unlocked the door and replaced the set into his pocket

Gulping he stood and placed a shaking hand on the door knob, twisting it slowly he paused when it squeaked just in case someone was next door, but was only greeted by the sound of a large wave crashing against the side of the house, jumping slightly he opened the door fully to reveal the room where it had occurred

There were several scuff marks upon the floor signalling some kind of struggle, there was also what appeared to be a small mound of green powder in front of the roaring fire, that at first glance seemed to be an emerald green but when Harry blinked it was the normal orange and red colour

Looking round for any other clues he was disappointed to find none so reluctantly re-entered the kitchen and ate what he could of the meal he had cooked before placing the rest into the fridge waiting, then going upstairs he retrieved the covers and blankets from all three beds before returning downstairs and arranging them into a make shift bed on the sofa

He sat staring into the fiery flames before him sadly, a lone tear tracking down his face as he listened to the almost silence of the house he was left in, with a sniffle he looked at the watch on his wrist and noted it was ten past midnight

"Happy Birthday Harry," he whispered to himself before curling up and falling asleep unaware of the golden eyes watching him silently from the windowsill behind him

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

The next day Harry awoke to find the fire was out and there was a large puddle in its place, indicating that the waves had risen high enough to fall down the chimney and with a sigh he realised it hadn't been a dream

Standing he moved to the kitchen and decided he may as well finish what he had made the night before, but before he had so much as reached the kitchen door than he was interrupted by a petulant meow from outside where the waves seemed to batter against the house with more fury

Frowning he paused and listened but when he heard nothing he shrugged and moved to take another step forward again only to be once again stopped by a meow from outside, sighing he moved to the window and standing on a chair he looked out and gasped as he spotted a soggy cat clinging almost desperately to the rocks not ten steps away from the door, unable to move due to a piece of rope attached to it's back legs, as it mewled again Harry dropped the plate he was holding and rushed for the door

As he exited the house he was almost thrown back by a great crashing wave landing directly in front of him, but bracing himself he slowly began to take small steps into the storm

As he neared the cat he noted it was a dullish silvery colour most likely due to it being drenched but it had the brightest golden eyes he had ever seen and at that moment in time he saw reflected his own misery, so making his way over the treacherous and slippery rocks he finally reached the cats side upon which it gave another small mewl of displeasure at being soaked

Crouching on all fours he barely had time to react before a large wave crashed down upon him and threw him into the sea, he had never learned how to swim and in the ferocious storm he was quickly overcome

Hours later the body of a young boy with deep ebony hair washed up on the shore, face up in the water but un-breathing, the body remained there untouched until the storm suddenly dissipated and the full moon shone through the clouds above him, making him glow ethereally in it's beams

Waiting in the tree line not far from Harry's dead body was the cat he had tried to rescue, now dry and staring intently at the body resting on the shore as the tide retreated, the cat was obviously and Egyptian Mao cross, it's sleek whitish fur covered with black marking similar to Egyptian hieroglyphics across it's body with deep molten gold eyes that seemed as if they could see right through you

As the tide fully retreated from Harry's form the cat stretched languidly and proceeded to pad over, it slowly circled the body before giving a small leap and landing on his chest, seeming to give a small glare it sunk it's claws into the dead flesh and gave a loud mewl of calling to which several mewls responded from the surrounding area and soon after cats of different breeds and sizes were padding out of the tree line to sit down around the boys pale form

After several seconds one of them began to call out to the Mao on the still chest and soon all the others followed suit, the Mao just sat there regarding them lazily with it's golden eyes before turning it's suddenly intent gaze to the pale face of Harry Potter, moving forward on his chest the Mao moved so it's face was mere inches away from Harry's

With a loud mewl from the surrounding cats the Mao breathed out a could of sparkling silver dust which seeped into Harry through his open mouth, the silver dust spread through his body changing it slightly, but more importantly bringing him back to life

With a large gasp quickly followed by a long series of coughs as his body brought up all the water he had accidently swallowed while in the water, so rolling to his front he rose to his hands and knees as the coughs racked his body, when they supsided he knelt there gasping desperately to refill his oxygen-starved lungs with what they desired his eyes closed

With a small final cough he sat back onto the ground and finally opened his eyes, gasping as his vision cleared, one hand rose to his face finding it void of any form of eyewear, his glasses gone then his eyes focused on his hands realising he was able to see every speck of dirt upon them

/he was brought out of his reverie by a loud squawk from a seagull hovering above him, jumping at the volume of the noise he jerked his head up, eeping in fright when it seemed as if the seagull was mere inches from his face, it's beady eyes seeming to glare at him before he blinked and realised it was at least five metres above him

Panting heavily his eyes moved to the treeline infront of him but was distracted by a small flash of deep blue flitting across the rocks before him, so raising to his hands and feet he crawled with a feline's grace across the stones following the dragonfly that was flitting through the air headlessly unaware of its slatker, pausing slightly he crouched lower before pouncing throught the air and landing directly on the dragonfly now held between his curled fingers

He watched as it sat clamly on the palm of his hands, unfrightened knowing that Harry meant it no harm, he watched it flex it's transparent wings marred with pale blue veins running across the thin fibres before lifting one hand and watching it slowly take off and continue on with its journey

He stayed sat there as the storm subsided, watching the house from which he had been abandoned from afar, learning how to control his sudden hightened vision, as dawn approached he stood and turned to face the opposite direction remembering suddenly that the large man had mentioned something about travelling to London

In the distance, about half a days walk was a small village just waking and turning off their lights and making up his mind he nodded and slowly set off towards the village through the trees, still wet and covered in dirt

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Hope you like thankfully now that I've got a new laptop up and running I'll be able to update this soon with the next installment, again sorry for any inconvienience this has caused and seeya next chapter

Please Review Flames welcomed with cold fingers due to broken heater lol

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's the next chapter sorry for the wait, read the bottom for an explanation

Oh PS. I do not own Harry Potter, JK is a lucky girl I just hope she'll let me have Draco

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Previous Chapter:**

**He stayed sat there as the storm subsided, watching the house from which he had been abandoned from afar, learning how to control his sudden heightened vision, as dawn approached he stood and turned to face the opposite direction remembering suddenly that the large man had mentioned something about travelling to London**

**In the distance, about half a day's walk was a small village just waking and turning off their lights and making up his mind he nodded and slowly set off towards the village through the trees, still wet and covered in dirt**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Harry arrived in the village just as the sun had reached its highest point, by this time he was dehydrated and as he reached the crowded village square he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, too weak to stop himself from connecting with the concrete floor

All around him he heard gasps of shock and horror at the sight of him, his hair matted to his face with sea salt which had crystallized in his hair and on his bare skin, his clothes tattered from trekking through the woods to the village, his feet bloody because he had lost his shoes in the sea, he gave a small moan of pain as his body shivered from the small cold breeze that crossed his skin

He felt a strong, warm pair of hands gently grasp his shoulders and turn him over, he groaned again as his body protested to the move, but he sighed when a warm hand was placed upon his brow, blearily he opened his eyes, hoping to discern who was helping him

As his vision began to clear he could make out the black hair and eyes of the man who must have turned him over, his dark skinned hands still upon his shoulders, but the hand upon his brow belonged to a woman with graying, light brown hair and warm grey eyes, he saw their lips move most likely asking him who he was but he saw the edges of his vision going dark and gave a small whimper as he slipped into unconsciousness

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Merriam looked worriedly at the limp form in her husband Robin's arms, as they carried him quickly to their home, their 11 year old son following behind them, they had offered to care for the unknown boy because he seemed the same age as their boy and they knew they'd have the stocks to help him back to health

Their house was near the edges of the village, and they soon were within its warm walls and the boy had been placed upon the spare bed in the guest room, Merriam quickly removed the destroyed clothing upon the boy and replaced them with clean, warm pajamas from her son's drawer

Robin had moved to the hall and was searching the airing cupboard for extra blankets to warm the boy up, his skin had been deathly cold to touch when they had rushed to his side in the street, only now was some colour returning to his face, his lips no longer blue in colour but turning a dusky pink, a small red hue to his cheeks as he developed a small fever as his body battled to survive

Merriam stayed vigil by his bedside all night, placing a cool damp cloth upon his brow whenever the previous one grew warm, she did this till his fever broke in the early morning and he began to awaken from his self induced slumber

"Robyn, Erik, come quick, he's waking up!" she called out as she peered over Harry's pale form, she watched as his eyes scrunched up in discomfort from the light in the room, but she left them on as he blearily opened his eyes and let them adjust

"Whe -" he started before he was set off into a coughing fit from his dry mouth and throat, Robin moved behind him and helped him sit up to alleviate the coughing, when he had stopped he took a few shuddering breaths as Merriam brought a cup of water into his line of vision

"Drink it slowly son, it'll sooth that throat of yours ...? Um?" Harry slowly drank the water given to him and hearing her hesitation at the end of her sentence suddenly found himself stuck, should he use his real name and risk them knowing who he really was or should he come up with a new name, as he thought his face had fallen into a look of despair and Merriam seeing this gave a small gasp

"You don't remember your name do you child?" she asked a small amount of horror to her voice, Harry seeing his chance shook his head in agreement to her statement

"I don't remember much miss, all I know is that I was headed for London," he rasped quietly

"Oh no worries child, my name is Merriam Sage, this is my husband Robyn and my son Erik, would you mind if we called you Wrayth? It's much better than child or boy and suits your hair," she smiled warmly, Harry gave a small smile in return

"Thank you, Merriam, that would be lovely," he agreed the name Wrayth would be a good alias for him, no one would know who he really was anyway

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Over the next few weeks Harry slowly recovered from his stint in the autumn chilled ocean and made plans with Merriam and her husband Robyn to travel to London the coming Saturday by way of the weekly lorry that visited with food and supplies for the local shop. He remembered when he had entered the bathroom to shower he had glanced in the mirror and gasped as he noticed that where one a red thunderbolt shaped scar sat was now smooth skin and Erik were of a similar height and the boy had readily agreed to lend him his clothes to wear since his previous ones were useless now, a tentative friendship grew between them both and it was on Harry's last Friday night that Erik confessed a secret to him

"Wrayth? Can I tell you something? Something secret, you can't tell anyone ever, promise?" Erik whispered as they lay in bed in Erik's room. Harry glanced up curiously to see Erik's warm grey eyes staring down at him, Harry's head tilted slightly to the side

"Of course, you can trust me Erik," he said with a small smile, then grinned, "I'll even tell you a secret in return," he bargained, Erik smiled back and moved to lean against the side of his bed, gazing down at Harry

"Well, first do you believe in magic?" Erik stage whispered, Harry thought back to what he had overheard in the house and nodded. "Well my mum's a witch and my dad's a wizard, they say that I will be too, I got a letter from this place called Hogwarts weeks ago and I have to go there, but I'm scared I won't fit in," he confessed worriedly, Harry sat up and ruffled Erik's dark brown hair brotherly

"You'll do fine, who wouldn't like a friendly guy like you?" he answered honestly, "I'm sure you'll fit in fine, there be others like you too, nervous of their first year there. As for my secret well, first of what do you know about a boy called Harry Potter?" he asked suddenly worried of what Erik might say or do

"I know he's the one who apparently killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Voldemort as I prefer to call him, but other than that nothing much, why?"

"Well I remember my old name, but you must promise never to tell anyone no matter what you see or hear okay?" Harry pleaded, Erik nodded a confused look upon his face, and Harry leant closer and whispered so low even he had trouble hearing himself

"My name is Harry James Potter, my cousin Dudley was mistake for me a week ago and a man named Hagrid took him away in my place, but I want to stay hidden please don't tell, please," Harry begged taking Erik's hands in his own, when Erik gripped them back he waited

"Your secrets safe with me Wray- can I still call you Wrayth?" at Harry's nod Erik smiled, "Your secrets safe with me, so long as we can keep in touch," Harry nodded in agreement and the two boys returned to their separate beds to sleep

The next day found Merriam distracting the lorry driver with a question about some herb seeds she would like while Robyn and Erik assisted Harry into the back of the truck, he was given a small bag containing food and another that he was told was a present from Merriam and not to open until he got to London

As the door was shut he knew he probably wouldn't see them again but he would miss them, he settled in the corner nearest the door and waited for the long ride back to London

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Harry jolted awake as the lorry came to a halt and the engine shut off, quickly scrambling to his feet he hid behind a stack of empty crates as the sound of the back door opening reached his sensitive ears. During the journey Harry had been practicing with his new abilities, he found that his eyesight had improved immensely from before also if he concentrated he could see every groove and scratch on the crates he now stood behind. His hearing had also improved and with a little concentration he could make out what the driver had been listening to on the journey

His balance was also improved as he had discovered when the van had suddenly swerved around a corner at one point of the journey and he had managed to stay standing upright and avoid any falling items in the truck. Even now he found that he could move silently since the man who walked past him to the rear of the truck didn't once turn around to discover who had walked right past him. Harry jumped from the back of the truck and found himself in the middle of London

Harry glanced around at the new surroundings, slightly edgy and jumpy at the new sounds and smells, stepping out into the overly crowded street he followed the flow of people, hoping to spot something suspicious or even his relatives if possible. Lady luck must have been with him that day as after a few seconds he spotted his relatives following a giant of a man through the crowded square

Slowly making his way towards them he watched as they passed book shops and music stores, hamburger bars and cinemas, until they paused outside a tiny, grubby-looking pub, as Harry watched he noted that all the other passerby's didn't so much as glance at it, their eyes sliding from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other, as if they couldn't see the pub at all. Harry glanced at the sign above the door to see a picture of a cauldron leaking over with the words, The Leaky Cauldron printed beneath

As the giant man and his relatives entered he quickly followed making sure to not be seen or noticed, the pub was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The low buzz of chatter had stopped when the giant of a man had entered, everyone seemed to know him; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, "The usual Hagrid?"

Harry's eyes widened, so the giant was Hagrid? The man who had come to collect him on that night, and who had taken his cousin instead, he barely listened as Hagrid and the barman talked, he caught the name Tom before he saw Hagrid clap a hand on Dudley's shoulder who stumbled slightly from the blow. Harry shrank further into the corner as suddenly everyone in the bar rose from their seats to shake his cousin's hands, his enhanced hearing allowing him to hear what was being said

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back," Tom had said with tears in his eyes

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last,"

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle," Harry remembered him once from when he, Dudley and his Aunt had gone shopping, he had been stood next to Dudley when the man had randomly bowed to him in the shop, it seemed Dudley remembered too as he said

"I've seen you before! You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus, looking around at everyone, "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Harry watched as a pale young man made his way towards Dudley, very nervously. One of his eyes were twitching and he was wiping his hands against his robes as if sweaty

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said, "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts,"

"P-P-Potter," Quirrell stammered, grabbing Dudley's limp hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you. I t-teach D-Defence Against the D-Dark Arts, n-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter," he said laughing nervously

However he didn't get to continue as Hagrid placed a hand upon Dudley's shoulder, "Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on Harry," he said cheerily before steering Dudley to the back door, Vernon and Petunia close behind and Harry not far behind them

He stayed behind the door when they went through but kept it ajar to hear what they said and because of this he head Hagrid speaking gruffly to Dudley

"Right I know ur not 'arry but no one else does so Dumbledore's said until we find the real 'arry you're to pretend to be 'im, no funny business alrigh'?" Harry assumed Dudley nodded because the next thing he heard was the grinding of bricks as they moved, frowning slightly he waited until he heard them walk away before opening the door

Harry paused under the archway and took a quick look around, the sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop, the shop next to it having a window full of bottles and vials, out of the corner of his eye he saw Hagrid and company entering a large white building but shrugged and continued his exploration, there were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments, windows were stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon . . . when suddenly a loud screech followed by a hiss drew his attention away from the other stores to one with cages containing owls outside, the sign above read _Eeylops Owl Emporium and Companion Store_

Harry eagerly moved to the door, mindful of the watchful eyes of the owls outside he slowly opened the door to where an array of sounds met his ears, however as the door shut behind him all noise within the store stopped, as if the animal could sense his presence. He frowned in thought but jumped as the shopkeeper looked up at him, she was in her later years, hair a bright silver colour and her eyes a pale blue, her face was mostly smooth except for the laughter wrinkles around her eyes and the few visible scars on her face

"That's unusual, they've never all gone this quiet before? You must have great strength to garner all their attention like this young sir," she smiled knowingly at Harry, who was about to turn and hastily exit when a small meow drew his attention to the counter where a cat he recognized sat

"You!" he gasped in shock, pointing at the cat, his eyes wide, the cat dipped its head in acknowledgement before concentrating at the two kittens by her paws, the shopkeeper smiled

"Ah so you know our Egyptian Mao – Kneazle cross, Whisper? She seems to have helped you out if I'm not mistaken Mr. Potter dear," Harry froze as she said his name

"How did you know?" he gasped taking a step back in fear

"Your eyes dear, just like your mothers, also you're the spitting image of your father; I knew them both when they were your age, your mother always visited to help care for the newborns," she smiled, instinctively Harry smiled back, stepping forward he gave Whisper a small scratch behind her ears before turning to the woman again

"It's been a pleasure meeting you ma'am, maybe we can meet again and you can tell me about my parents?" he said politely before bowing gracefully, his hair briefly covered his eyes and because of this he missed her eyes flash gold for a second

"If you require a place to stay dear I'll leave the first floor window open in my back yard, and my name is Ophelia Eeylop, no more of that ma'am business it makes me feel older than I already am dear," she chuckled, Harry nodded in thanks before turning and exiting the store, deciding to find his cousin he began to walk around looking in all the stores, he reached one called _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, glancing in the window he saw his cousin being measured for what looked like a dress and spotting the indignant look on Dudley's face he started laughing

He barely noticed anything else but a flash of white to the side of Dudley caught his eye and still chuckling he turned to meet pure silver eyes glaring at him, the boy was also in robes which again set Harry laughing again, so much so that he didn't see the boy finish the sale and then leave the store to stand behind him

He did notice when a hand slapped his shoulder, spinning him around to meet stormy silver eyes, glaring at him full blast

"What's so funny?" the boy snapped angrily, Harry fought to contain his laughter and managed to succeed enough to answer

"You look like you were wearing a dress, and the boy next to you had the funniest look on his face," he said before chuckling again

"They're called robes, not dresses and they're our school uniform, I'm going to Hogwarts, what about you?" the boy asked

"Me? Oh I'm not going to school, I'm an orphan," Harry said, it was almost the truth anyway, his parents were dead

"Oh, well my name's Draco Malfoy, what's your name and why aren't you going to school? If you're here surely you must know magic?" Harry paused for a second before grinning

"My name's Wrayth, haven't got a last name but I don't mind, as for the school thing, well mistaken identity led to someone else getting my place but I don't mind. I . . ." he was about to say more but a high pitched squeal from behind him made him freeze in horror

"HARRY!" Petunia squealed at the sight of her nephew, "We thought we'd never see you again," she cried flinging her arms out in an attempt to hug him, but she grasped only thin air as Harry had dropped and rolled to the side, now crouched on the floor watching her warily, he saw his uncle, Dudley and Hagrid appear behind her and frowned

"'Arry, is that you?" Hagrid asked frowning slightly

"No, that boy beside you is, I heard you talking to him in the Leaky Cauldron, my name's Wrayth I don't know any of you people so leave me alone," he said angrily, catching Dudley's eye he gave a small wink and began to turn and walk away but was stopped by Draco's shout to look out, turning he saw one of Hagrid's large hands moving towards him with the intention to grab him, but he had different ideas

This time he jumped up landing on Hagrid's arm and running up it he took a leap from Hagrid's shoulder into the air towards the sign hanging above Madam Malkin's store, grasping it with one hand he swung himself around to land on it with his feet before bending his knees and leaping again onto the roof above him

Turning he glanced at all the shocked faces beneath him and with a cheeky wave he walked over the roof and away, back to exploring the alleys

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Hope you enjoy this, sorry it took so long in coming but I got distracted by other things, now Q&A time**

**Should I give Harry a tail and ears to match his new catlike abilities or leave him looking human**

**Dudley – a muggle or a wizard**

**Draco – should he see harry again before he leaves for Hogwarts or until the beginning of second year?**

**What should I call Whisper's two kitten, ones a boy and ones a girl if that helps**

**Well I'll be waiting for your reviews and answers, thanks for reading**

**Yours Faithfully**

**Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter for you guys, Votes are in, Harry will be getting tails and ears, Draco does see Harry before he sets off and Dudley is a wizard but almost squib like, also I got kitten names too so thanks to

**Marauder's Queen, Foxy Jhai, Ninetailedvixen1 and NightofEternalDarkness** for their suggestions

**Howl of the Irish Moon** in response to your question Wrayth is pronounced the same as Wraith I just changed a letter to make it a little more Scottish in appearance the same with Eric and Eryc. Aright then on with the story

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Previous Chapter:**

"**No, that boy beside you is, I heard you talking to him in the Leaky Cauldron, my name's Wrayth I don't know any of you people so leave me alone," he said angrily, catching Dudley's eye he gave a small wink and began to turn and walk away but was stopped by Draco's shout to look out, turning he saw one of Hagrid's large hands moving towards him with the intention to grab him, but he had different ideas**

**This time he jumped up landing on Hagrid's arm and running up it he took a leap from Hagrid's shoulder into the air towards the sign hanging above Madam Malkin's store, grasping it with one hand he swung himself around to land on it with his feet before bending his knees and leaping again onto the roof above him**

**Turning he glanced at all the shocked faces beneath him and with a cheeky wave he walked over the roof and away, back to exploring the alleys**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Later that day found Wrayth stood uncertainly outside the back door to Eeylops Animal Emporium, he'd been stood there so long wondering if he should knock or just jump through the open window that he wasn't aware of Ophelia stood in the kitchen window smiling at him until she moved and opened the back door, walking away soon after as if silently telling him to follow. Reluctantly he took the few steps forward into the house and closed the door behind him, immediately Whisper and her two kittens began to circle around his legs, scenting him as theirs while he was there, kneeling down he allowed them to touch nose's with him before purring softly to them, receiving a small purr back from Whisper but small mewls from the two kittens, on closer inspection he noted one was a tom while the other a molly

"Those kitten's are Whisper's and a month old, still unnamed and childlike, you could learn a lot from them," Ophelia spoke cryptically from the doorway, Wrayth looked up slightly in shock before looking back down at the kittens who were both sniffing around him, ears up and face forwards in interest, when the molly mewled the tom would look over before copying her

"I think we should call the molly Murmur since she tends to chit under her breath a little while the tom should be called Echo, he seems to copy Murmur all the time," Wrayth smiled, the two kittens mewling happily in response, Ophelia smiled

"I think that suits them perfectly, so Mr Potter did you have an eventful day?" she asked, a knowing look in her eyes, Wrayth just grinned in response

"You could say that, I managed to make a friend outside Madam Malkin's and avoid capture from a half-giant," he grinned, Ophelia frowned in thought slightly

"You must mean Rubeus Hagrid, strange man, he loves the weird and wonderful creatures of our world but sadly he tends to deviate towards the more dangerous varieties, always asking me what my newest batch is, he was in here earlier and bought a temperamental Snowy owl for that cousin of yours, called it Hedwig I think. Suits that bird, Hedwig was a horrible woman who worked as the Hogwarts caretaker before Argus Filch, her son took over, despicable woman," Ophelia paused then smiled, "Well it sounds like you had an interesting day Mr Potter . . . "

"Ophelia, call me Wrayth please, I know my name is supposed to be Harry but I'd rather not have anything to do with that name if it's only used for political gain in a war that has yet to start," he smiled, despite only being eleven he knew what the meeting in the Leaky Cauldron and the walk around Diagon Alley was for, to show that Harry Potter was alive and would do as he was told

"Of course Wrayth dear, now as I was saying, you must be feeling tired so if you follow me I'll show to the room you can use while your here, if you wish, since your not going to Hogwarts I'll teach you what you need to know and you can help me in the store as well, I'm in need of a good pair of hands and eyes around here," she smiled holding out a hand for Wrayth to take which he did and she led him out of the kitchen into a small corridor, a door down the far end entered into the front of the store while opposite was a door to where the more 'exotic' pets were kept, Ophelia led Harry to the other end where a set of stairs led upstairs to the first floor of the house

"On this floor you'll find my room at the end of the hall, one bathroom is to the right of it, to the left is the laundry room, I prefer to wash things the muggle way rather than spell it clean, there's also a library on this floor, now follow me and I'll show you your room," she smiled as she led him to a doorway that held another flight of stairs, going up them they entered the attic where only two doors stood before them

"The door on the left is a bathroom for you to use, and the one on the right is your bedroom," Wrayth released her hand and slightly nervous he opened the door on the right to reveal a breathtaking sight, the room was done in white's and grey's giving it a misty feel, a white ash bed sat under the large window in the room covered in silver and gold covers with black pillows. A white ash wardrobe and writing desk sat against the other side of the room, it was simple but it was beautiful and he told Ophelia that before she bid him goodnight and left him to explore the room before he too went to sleep

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Meanwhile Dudley Dursley found himself alone and scared, he had been seperated from his parents shortly after leaving Diagon Alley, they had Floo'd to their house while Hagrid had taken him to the Hopital Wing in Hogwarts to see a woman called Madam Pomfrey. She had forced him to take two vile tasting drinks that she insisted were called Potions and had then proceeded to spell him to the bed he at on so that he was laying down and couldn't move

And now as he lay there cold and alone he felt something moving under his skin, moving his eyes to look at what he could see of his slightly podgy stomach he whimpered as the skin seemed to ripple and bulge as whatever was there moved around inside him, hearing sharp tapping sounds he looked up to see that Pomfrey woman coming toward him and drew courage from his fear of what was happening to him

"What's happening to me?" The woman meerly glanced at his face before returning to look at his moving stomach

"The Potion's I gave you are the magical equivalent of a muggle lipouction and muscle enhancer. The reason your stomach is moving like that is because one of the potions creates a creature that lives off the fat within a human body, when its job is done you will drink another potion to kill and vanish it. The second potion you drank is causing your muscles to contract and relax at such a fast rate you can't feel it but in doing so it is giving you the exercise you sorely needed . . . " she paused as Dudley whimpered again and his hand twitched in an attempt to reach his now bleeding forehead where a lightning bolt shaped scar was slowly carving itself into his forehead

"Oh we also added a differentiation of the Polyjuice potion to one of them, it gives you the DNA of Harry Potter so that you look similar, you wont pass as him in a blood test but in appearance you will be passable," he whimpered again as his hair changed colour to black and his eyes blurred from deep blue to a hazy sea foam colour, Pomfrey placed some glasses on his face and he found he could see properly again, Dudley weakly glared at the woman managing to growl threateningly before succumbing to unconciousness

When he next awoke he found himelf back at home, his mother and father asleep in two chairs beside his bed, looking down he noticed he was even thinner than the previous day, almost too skinny and he had a light set of mucles forming on his arms, wanting to find a mirror and view the damage fully he sneaked past his parents and moved to the bathroom, glancing sadly at the now empty second bedroom

Pausing in the doorway of the room he glanced in, it was Harry's room and always had been, three of the walls were painted a faint silvery colour, the one wall opposite the door was a mural of overhead london at night, a flying motorbike sat proudly in the center with a man sat astride it, Harry had painted it from memory but since he hadn't known the riders face he'd given him a full black helmet and visor, it looked cool to Dudley

His eyes wandered to the sturdy double bed covered in dark green sheet to the deep red mahagany cupboard with a twine of Lily's covering the corners of it in remembrance of his mother. Sighing softly he remembered when a letter had come through the door addressed to Harry Potter but stating that his room was the Cupboard under the stairs, it was then they had decided on a holiday, travelling to france for a couple of weeks before returning and going to Scotland

Finally reaching the bathroom after leaving Harry's bedroom behind he cautiously approached the mirror and gave a small gasp, he now had pitch black hair that still sat like his old hair flat against his head like it had been gelled in place, instead of his normal blonde hair, a red raw scar sat above his left eyebrow and his eyes were now a sea foam green, he noticed he was wearing glasses and took them off only to find his vision blur. Taking a quick glance down at his body when he had replaced his glasses his eyes widened in horror he looked so skinny he hadn't been fed at all, not liking it he ran back to his room where his now awake parents were waiting worridly

Petunia gasped, "Oh my poor baby!" she ran forward and hugged him tightly tears in her eyes, Vernon stood there purple faced

"How dare they do this, firstly they tried to get us to abuse our own nephew because we might not like the fact he was a wizard and now they've done this to our own son. THAT CRACKPOT OLD FOOL HAS GONE TOO FAR!!" he began with a growl and ended with a yell of anger, he brought his hand down on the back of the wooden chair and broke it, he himself wasn't as pudgy as he had been eleven years ago, chasing after two hyper boys would do that to you. But before he could rant anymore said Crackpot apparated with a pop into the middle of the room, seeing the broken chair he tutted

"My my, anger taken out on such nice furniture should be a crime, best fix it then," he mumbled with a smile before waving the wooden stick (wand) in his hand and smiled as the chair repaired itself, and then proceeded to sit in it, turning his gaze to the shocked and furious faces before him he smiled

"Hello Dursleys, I have come to tell you why there are some changes to your sons appearance, this is due to the fact we have lost track of where the real Harry Potter is, as a matter of fact the day after we picked you up his name simply vanished from our school records, this is normally atributed to a death but since you saw him in Diagon Alley two days ago I doubt that is the case. Since he seemed most reluctant to come with you and join our school, denying his own birthright in public we had no choice but to make your son Dudley into a substitute until further notice. You see our world is fragile and the 'death' or 'disappearance' of the Boy-Who-Lived would deestroy us. Your son has been given some safe potions which have altered his appearance and for now that will do, Petunia as I'm sure you know you and your parents were squibs of some rather influential families and as such your son also held the latent ability to use magic, because of his extended period around Harry this latent ability has grown to a sizeable amount, enough for him to have been accepted within Hogwarts as well, we sent his letter within Harry's as well. So welcome to Hogwart's Dudley, or as you will now be called Harry," he smiled with open arms

No-one smiled back or spoke after his overlong speech, although Vernon looked about ready to kill him, Dumbledore didn't stop miling as he removed another envelope from his robe and placed it on Dudley's bed, giving a small bow he turned and disapparated with another pop, Vernon snarled in anger before storming out the room to go vent in the gym he had intalled in the garage when the boys had turned eight and grew more active

Petunia gave a small sob and hugged Dudley again, Dudley easily hugged her back as he gazed out of the window towards the new moon in the sky

"Good luck Harry, wherever you are," he whispered before turning to help his mother downstairs where he proceeded to make her a strong cup of coffee

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

When he woke up he found Whisper and her two kittens sat patiently on the end of his bed watching him, as he yawned with a stretch and sat up Murmur crawled onto his lap and batted his hand playfully, grinning he gave her a scratch behind the ears before doing the same to Echo and Whisper, getting out of bed he noticed the two bags he'd been carrying around constantly the day before sat beside the door and moving over he opened the one Merriam gave him to reveal new clothes, he had three pairs of tight black jeans and one pair of loose black sweats, there were two dark green shirts, a red tank top and a tight black jumper, he also found clean underwear and socks in there as well as a letter from Merriam herself

_Wrayth dear_

_I knew you wouldn't accept these clothes face to face so I made sure to keep them hidden until there was no way you could try to return them or pay us back, we may only be a small family but during the time you were with us we knew you were going to be a strong wizard one day. Yes we knew you could do magic, only a witch or wizard would have been able to recover from what state we found you in so quickly_

_Don't worry your secret is safe with us, I hope you find what you are looking for in London, please dear keep in touch, Erik misses you and Robyn and I would just like to say that if you ever need a place to stay in Scotland we'd gladly accept you back_

_Keep good care of yourself and enjoy your new clothes_

_Lots of Love_

_Merriam, Robyn and Eric Sage_

Wrayth smiled and gently folded the letter before placing it safely in one of the drawers of his writing desk, smiling he pulled on the black sweats and one of the dark green shirts before heading downstairs, Whisper, Echo and Murmur seemingly trying to trip him up on his way down, reaching the bottom he paused at the sound of shouting from the front of the store, frowning he walked silently to the door separating them to find it wide open and Ophelia stood defiantly in front of three wizards and one goblin

"Miss Eeylops I assure you if you do not sell us the rights to this house we will be forced to use other measures to make you sell," the goblin spoke

"Well then Gripjaw I'd like to see what these other measures are because I won't be selling this house to anyone," Ophelia growled angrily back at them

"How old are you Miss Eeylops? Almost 100? Don't you think its about time you retire and move somewhere nice and warm? It must be dangerous working here with all these animals by _yourself_?" one of the wizards grinned, Wrayth frowned and moved forward alerting everyone to his presence

"Well she isn't working alone, she's got me to help her out," he hissed angrily, his green eyes blazing slightly in anger, the man sneered at him

"And who might you be? Insolent brat,"

"His name is Wrayth Eeylops, my heir and he will be taking over this shop when I do decide to retire, thank you. Now kindly leave my premises this instant I have customers waiting outside for service," Ophelia spoke up shocking them all, even Wrayth but he managed to keep it from appearing on his face, the men frowned before leaving slamming the door behind them

As soon as they had vanished from sight Ophelia gave a weary sigh and sank into the seat behind her, Wrayth was immediately at her side one hand hovering over her shoulder worriedly

"Ophelia? Are you okay? What did those people want?" he asked quietly

"Oh don't worry about them Wrayth dear, they're just some arrogant investors from the Ministry who want the land my house is on to build the first wizard casino, because I'm old and usually on my own they think I'll cave to their threats but I won't I love this store too much to let it go. Oh dear I'm so sorry for bringing you into this, saying you were my heir was the only way I could think of getting them off my back, I . . ." she was about to continue when Wrayth smiled

"Don't worry Ophelia, I don't mind, I feel better having a last name now anyway, Wrayth Eeylops, it sounds nice," he giggled happily, he surprised her further by giving her a hug, "Does this mean I can call you mum now?" he asked cheekily as he pulled back, he ducked a swat sent for his ear as Ophelia laughed as well

"Only if you must child, now I'm going to open shop, if I give you a list of things I need and the money for it would you get them for me? It's just a few bit and pieces from around Diagon Alley and the produce alley next door called Furlspin Alley, it sells food, cloth, cleaning materials and other such things," she asked with a smile, Wrayth smiled and nodded so he was quickly given a bottomless and weightless bag, a list and bag filled with money, after Ophelia gave him a quick explanation about the money she paused

"Hmm, after you've got what's on the list pop round to Ollivander's and ask him for a wand, with that we can start teaching you magic," she smiled before ushering him out the door and allowing the few customers waiting in

Wrayth smiled and headed towards the large white building at the end of the alley, from his exploring yesterday he knew that one alley leading off it was called Knockturn Alley while the other was the one he was after, Furlspin Alley

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Well heres another chapter for you, this'll finally have been posted once my internet connection has been fixed for the hundreth time lol

Sorry for the wait, I'm now working on the next chapter of Harry and the Beast then I'll be working on the next chapter for this

Dark


	4. Chapter 4

Feline's Eye Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait guys, long story short, started off with me moving and my computer being broken in transit then I had a major accident and have been in hospital for a while, however I didn't forget you guys and was busy writing notes and stuff down for this story and other ideas I have, now that I'm back and have a workable computer I am able to continuing writing, hope you enjoy

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Previous Chapter:

**"Don't worry Ophelia, I don't mind, I feel better having a last name now anyway, Wrayth Eeylops, it sounds nice," he giggled happily, he surprised her further by giving her a hug, "Does this mean I can call you mum now?" he asked cheekily as he pulled back, he ducked a swat sent for his ear as Ophelia laughed as well**

**"Only if you must child, now I'm going to open shop, if I give you a list of things I need and the money for it would you get them for me? It's just a few bit and pieces from around Diagon Alley and the produce alley next door called Furlspin Alley, it sells food, cloth, cleaning materials and other such things," she asked with a smile, Wrayth smiled and nodded so he was quickly given a bottomless and weightless bag, a list and bag filled with money, after Ophelia gave him a quick explanation about the money she paused**

**"Hmm, after you've got what's on the list pop round to Ollivander's and ask him for a wand, with that we can start teaching you magic," she smiled before ushering him out the door and allowing the few customers waiting in**

**Wrayth smiled and headed towards the large white building at the end of the alley, from his exploring yesterday he knew that one alley leading off it was called Knockturn Alley while the other was the one he was after, Furlspin Alley**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

It had been almost a year since the day he had asked Ophelia if he could call her 'mum' and it had only taken a month before it stuck, much to Ophelia's amusement and during that time Wrayth and developed quite a reputation with the locals as a sweet but occasionally cheeky boy and they loved him dearly for it

During that year Ophelia had kept to her word, after Wrayth had returned from Furlspin Alley she had walked with him down to Ollivander's wand shop, which had resulted in a strange visit

Ollivander had immediately locked the door and closed the blinds, scaring the living daylights out of the two visitors before moving to stand in front of Wrayth, a serene smile on his face

"Ah, at last we meet young Master Potter, I must admit the sight of your cousin posing as you confused me for a while but I played along. I must admit Mister Hagrid did not seem pleased about which wand had chosen your cousin, Mahogany, 8 inches, Augurey Tail feather; a very firm wand, however I think I know exactly which wand is yours my boy" he smiled before vanishing back into the shelves. He returned within seconds a dusty box held in his hands

"Now Master Potter . . . "he started but was interrupted by Ophelia

"I'm afraid he no longer goes by that name Ollivander my dear friend, his name is Wrayth Eeylops and I have adopted him as my son," she explained with a smile

"My apologies Master Eeylops, now where were we? Ah yes, your wand . . . a very curious wand I might add if my guess is correct, Holly, 11 inches, Phoenix Tail Feather, now my boy if you will just take it with your right hand and give it a swish for me," he smiled

Wrayth turned to glance nervously at Ophelia and at her nod turned back to Ollivander and the now open box and gently took the wand from within, he didn't know what to expect but the burning sensation in his finger's wasn't one of them, so with a gasp of pain he released the wand, letting it clatter noisily to the floor, tears in his eyes he clutched the burnt hand to his chest and scurried to hide behind Ophelia, hissing angrily at the seemingly harmless piece of wood laying on the floor

Ophelia turned to pull Wrayth into a hug, soothingly running a hand through his hair which she noted seemed to be standing on end, as she did she watched his unhurt hand moved to curl into the long folds of her robe tightly and gave a soft smile, pulling back slightly she looked at his face and realised that his pupils had reverted to thin cat-like slits which were glaring quite harshly at the thin rod of wood lying harmlessly on the floor, she gave a soft endearing sigh and used her free hand to gently grasp Wrayth's injured one

"Let me see, young one," she soothed softly when Wrayth's piercing gaze moved to her face, at the sight of her face he calmed instantly, the tears once again returning to his eyes and slowly falling down his cheeks as he gave a soft mewl of pain, she gently hushed him as she took the hand in hers. Turning it over she noted the redness of the skin, pulling her own wand from her pocket she slowly moved it to rest over the hand noting the way Wrayth bristled in fear at the sight of it

"Hush now child, it's not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm going to cast a minor healing charm, it will sooth the burning in your hand, nothing more, it will feel like a cold breeze waving over your hand, do you trust me?" she explained gently, offering a small smile to Wrayth's timidly hopeful expression, at his nod she returned her attention to his hand, waving her wand in a small spiral motion

"Episkey," she said firmly, watching as the redness faded and Wrayth's soft sniffles and mewls quieted, looking back at his face she smiled warmly, "There all better see,"

Meanwhile Ollivander was looking at the wand on the floor with a frown, "Curious, very curious,"

"Why curious Ollivander, if I may ask? It has just burned my son's hand," Ophelia asked firmly as she turned back with Wrayth to look at him

"Well this wand is curious in many ways, firstly its core is that of a phoenix tail feather, but this phoenix gave another feather and it's brother lies in the wand which gave young Master Eeylops his scar," Ollivander said before being interrupted again but this time by Wrayth

"Do you mean the scar I used to have on my forehead? Because I don't have that anymore," he interrupted innocently, raising his fringe to show his bare forehead, Ollivander's brows rose in surprise before he chuckled

"It would seem I am mistaken, I apologise Wrayth, well then let us get started on finding which is the wand for you," he smiled before trudging back into the shelves and starting the search

It took nearly the rest of the day before another very dusty box was taken from the shelves and given to Wrayth who upon picking it up felt a wave of power wash over him, green and gold sparks shooting from the end of the wand

"Indeed another very curious choice, Hemlock wood with a mixed core of Dragon Heartstring and Acromantula web, 13 inches, sturdy but inflexible, a very powerful wand if not a little difficult to master. Usually it is illegal to own a wand with Acromantula web as a core due to its ability to only cast Dark based spells, however the mixed core with Dragon Heartstring counteracts this. It is still stronger when casting Dark based spells but it is able to also cast Light and Neutral based ones. This wand was handed down in my family for generations, since before this shop was formed and in all this times it has never once chosen an owner, until now. My father told me that the master of this wand would grow to perform almost impossible feats of magic and that they would be the one to lead our world to peace," he explained to Ophelia and Wrayth before smiling openly

"However I never did believe my father much, went a little crazy in his mid-forties from handling too many Fwooper feather's, so don't take that to heart my boy, now since it is such a rare wand that will be no charge, it has found its true owner and who am I to deny it, now be sure to visit often, it does get awful lonely once the school period starts, not too many wand's to sell," Ophelia and Wrayth had thanked him kindly before going home, Wrayth holding the wand tightly in his hand the entire journey

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

After that Ophelia had quickly begun to teach Wrayth all that she knew about magic, she had been good at Care of Magical Creatures and Charms when she had attended Hogwarts and due to the residents of Diagon Alley taking a quick likening to Wrayth they took it upon themselves to teach him everything else he needed to get a true education

Messieurs Slug and Jiggers helped him with Potions and Herbology since they owned the apothecary on Diagon Alley, showing him the fine art of patience needed when brewing to ensure the best result and that it never really hurt much to experiment; Florean Fortescue the owner of the Ice Cream stall in Diagon Alley taught him Defence Against the Dark Arts while giving him free Ice Cream which he wasn't to tell Ophelia about and finally Madam Malkin taught him Transfiguration, her role in the clothing store meaning she was always either altering the colours, shapes, type of fabric all day and was an expert at Transfiguration; true to his promise when he got his wand Wrayth continued to visit Ollivander who taught him true stories of the History of Magic, tales of Merlin and his many adventures, of Morgan le Fay and her volatile temperament, Solomon and his wise ways and many more while letting him help out in his store

The Wizards and Goblin had not returned since that day months ago but Ophelia and Wrayth were always on their guard, you never know when something may happen and that it what befell them the day before Wrayth's twelfth birthday

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Wrayth finished up putting the jars of Beetle eyes back on the shelf he had just dusted before turning to find Henry Jigger, one of the co-owners of the store. Finding him at the front desk with a customer he waited for him to finish, looking the customer over as he did so

He was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth; he had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face, and cold, black eyes. He was wearing black, flowing robes which give him the appearance of an overgrown bat, altogether he didn't look like a nice person but Wrayth had learnt that looks could be deceiving, so he waited patiently until the man turned to leave

The man gave him a curious glance over before turning back to Jigger slightly, "Who is the boy?" he asked coldly

Henry smiled, showing rotten, stained teeth, "His name is Wrayth Eeylops, Ophelia's adopted son, don't mind him Severus, he works here part time while I tutor him in Herbology, and old Sluggy teaches him the finer arts of Potions. If you've finished you can go home lad, don't forget that homework I asked you for, memorise the properties and effects that hellebore has on potions in all its forms, you've got two weeks," he grinned

Wrayth smiled back politely, "Of course Mister Jigger, I've finished cleaning the arthropod section and nothing broken to report. Thank you for letting me help today," he responded

"No problem my boy, Merlin knows you do a better job of keeping this store clean than spells and house elves did, now run along, I'm sure your mother is waiting for you," Henry chuckled, waving his hands jestingly at the door

Wrayth needed no further encouragement and after nodding his thanks he walked to the door, no sooner had it shut behind him could you find him running down the alley to his home, but barely passing two people he noted how people were running about frantically, screaming incoherently. Looking around Wrayth noticed black smoke rising into the air from a building two doors down, it took barely a second for him to realise that the shop two doors down was Eeylops so wide eyed he pushed his way past the screaming wizards eyes fixed on the orange glow that was slowly building before him

Skidding to a halt he gasped in horror at the sight of the burning building before him, the door was a wall of flames and the sounds of panicked animals came from within, looking around frantically he spotted Ophelia a few steps away trying to put out the flames with any water spell she could think off

"MUM!" he yelled in relief, rushing to her side, "Thank Merlin you're alright, what happened?" he asked worriedly

"Oh Wrayth my dear, I'd only gone out for a second, I was going to get you an Ice Cream Sundae from Fortescues' when the store suddenly went up in flames, I - I rushed back but I couldn't get in, Oh Merlin someone help please, the animals are still inside," she sobbed, Wrayth turned horrified eyes to the door and before anyone could stop him he rushed forwards and leaped through one of the windows sending glass flying everywhere

Ignoring Ophelia's heart wrenching screams from behind him he ran further into the store, eyes darting about wildly until they fell upon the curled up forms of Whisper and her two Kittens, Murmur and Echo beneath a basket that was pinned down by a large wooden beam, golden eyes locked with his and Whisper let out a pleading mewl

Wrayth turned on the spot glancing around at all the animals trapped within their cages before returning his gaze to Whisper, suddenly a wave of power washed over him; ancient and raw he gasped at the feeling as he suddenly knew what to do

Widening his stance he raised his hands slightly, palms upwards, his eyes glowing gold and green as pure raw magic began to swirl around him; as it swirled around him the flames slowly began to die down as the magic smothered the flames, small shields popped up into place around the cages of the animals close to the flames to protect them. I seemed like hours before all the fire had gone but in fact it had only been a couple of minutes but as Wrayth let the magic fade and lowered his arms to his side he felt tired

The door behind him swung open as Ophelia rushed in, followed by the Aurors and the Agua-Wizards, wands raised. Wrayth turned slowly to look at them, a small smile on his face as he locked tired eyes with the wide frantic gaze of Ophelia

"It's alright mom, I put the fire out, every . . . everyone . . . everyone is safe . . . . . . ." he managed before his vision faded to black and he succumbed to unconsciousness, Ophelia rushed forwards in time to catch the small boy, tears falling from her eyes in relief

"Oh you silly, silly child, thank Merlin you're alright," she said quietly through her tears as she held him close, only loosening her hold long enough for the mediwizards to make sure he was okay before tightening her hold once again. Relief and fatigue overcoming her momentarily she sank to her knees in the middle of the scorched shop, Wrayth still within her arms, as she knelt there a petulant mewl gained her attention and she turned to see Whisper and her two kittens pawing at her skirt reassuringly

"Oh my sweet ones, whatever will I do?" she sobbed quietly, releasing one hand from its tight hold on Wrayth's still prone body to gently pet the animals before her, the other animals of the shop that had been freed by the fire and Wrayth's magic joining Whisper, Murmur and Echo before her. "I can't afford to pay for the repairs, all my savings went into keeping those men away last year before our darling Wrayth turned up, I've barely been managing to keep the shop open as it is whatever shall I do?"

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Word Count = 2, 800

Pages = 6 A4

Date Finished = 23 October 2010


	5. Chapter 5

OMFGICBI Another chapter! Then again I do have a few more to post so enjoy the influx, it was very boring in hospital and I got a lot of this stuff written out, now that I have internet (although dodgy) I will post all the chaps I've already finished and then keep going until this is done, so for those who have kept with me and stayed loyal despite the almost two year wait I thank you

I haven't forgotten what you guys have said in regards to having ears and a tail and he will but I'm not going to put it in just yet, you'll see why, enjoy

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Previous Chapter:**

**"Oh my sweet ones, whatever will I do?" she sobbed quietly, releasing one hand from its tight hold on Wrayth's still prone body to gently pet the animals before her, the other animals of the shop that had been freed by the fire and Wrayth's magic joining Whisper, Murmur and Echo before her. "I can't afford to pay for the repairs, all my savings went into keeping those men away last year before our darling Wrayth turned up, I've barely been managing to keep the shop open as it is, whatever shall I do?"**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Later that night Wrayth awoke slowly, his body adjusting to the well of magic that now seemed to swirl unhindered beneath his skin, as if the act of stopping the fire before had opened a door within him that wouldn't shut, feeling the magic dance beneath his skin he stretched lazily before the his memory returned of what had happened not hours before, flinging his sheets back he jumped to his feet before having to pause as the blood rushed from his head to his feet

Once the nausea had passed he opened his eyes again to find that he had been placed in his room which looked relatively unharmed, only the door being damaged with a light singeing around the edges, as he looked around he noticed his door slowly crack open and a small triangular heads peep through, gold eyes locked with his own golden green eyes and he recognised Whisper as she stood there in his doorway, as he watched she turned and moved away before looking over her shoulder as if asking why he wasn't following her

So quietly he followed her down the hall to the open door at the end that led to Ophelia's room where he could hear muffled sobs leaking from the crack in the door and the snuffles of other animals in the room, moving to stand at the crack in the door so he could see in he saw Ophelia sat on her bed crying with the animals from the cages in the store surrounding her on the bed, seeming to try and offer her some sort of comfort

"Oh my dear ones, whatever will I do? I can't afford to keep this shop open, but if I take the money those men where offering I might be able to find us somewhere else to live, but that would mean leaving this place, what am I going to tell young Wrayth? This is his home, he won't want to leave especially if it means giving in to those men," she said quietly, not aware of the boy listening in at the door

Wrayth took a step back from the door in despair, he didn't want to leave and he didn't want to have to give in to those despicable men, he'd seen the way they looked at his mother as if she was an old fool and he knew that if he wasn't around then they would have done something to her

Mind made up he returned to his room and pulled out the bag of clothes that he had gotten early for his birthday the next day from Ophelia out from his wardrobe, they consisted of a pair of loose black pants that were tight around his waist and halfway down his calf, Ophelia had got them so that he could move around less restricted when he was running over the rooftops, along with a short-sleeved tight black hooded t-shirt

Slipping them on quickly he also tied on his newest pair of shoes and a pair of skin tight black dragon-hide gloves, his magic seeming to sense his actions supplied a black eye mask for him which he placed onto his face without a second thought, it covered the entire upper half of his face and changed his eye colour from golden green to pure gold, ensuring that he wouldn't be recognised

Opening his bedroom window he paused and looked to Whisper who had followed him back to his room and was sat in his doorway, he gave a lazy catlike grin, "Keep any eye on mother for me Whisper, I won't be long," he almost purred before spinning round and dropping out of the open window

He relished the feel of the wind rushing past his face for maybe two seconds before he spun to land gracefully on his fingers and toes, quickly rising to his feet and running down the street to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, pausing he took a deep breath before standing straight and walking through the door head held high

That late at night it was quiet, not many people still down in the pub section of the establishment and therefore he didn't attract too much attention as he walked through to the muggle entrance of the pub and left. He gave a sigh of relief when he passed through the door before sprinting off down the many streets of muggle London

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

An hour later found Wrayth stood on top of a statue in a large area of greenery; he'd never been to muggle London before and as such didn't know that he was stood in the middle of Hyde Park but as he sat there the sounds from the still alive city slowly faded around him as he listened for the something he could use, he knew he needed some way of making a lot of money fast, but wasn't prepared to do as some women were doing on the other end of the park he was sat in so he listened hoping to think of or find something else to do

Hearing the screeching squeal of tires on tarmac he turned and saw a car rapidly making its getaway down one of the many streets of London, a lone police car behind it rapidly falling behind, grinning he shot off in the direction the car was heading, jumping over cars, climbing the sides of buildings and running over rooftops, watching as eventually the car lost its police tail by the owners swapping cars inside a tall car park building before calmly driving away and blending with what little traffic was left, he continued to follow the new car until he reached a dimly lit area filled with warehouses, a foul odour in the air telling him he was near the river

Seeing the car pull into one of the warehouses he grinned and crawled across the roof, entering through the air vents on the roof he walked across one of the beams on the roof to a decent vantage point where he could see five people clad in black below him, lit by a lone light bulb hanging from a long cable filling the rest of the warehouse in deep, dark shadows; they got out of the car along with several large duffel bags filled to the brim, he watched as they eagerly opened the bags to reveal their horde of gems, jewellery and other artefacts, a sly grin slid across his face as he made his way down to the warehouse floor

Moving to stand on a metal balcony round one of the edges of the warehouse they were in he made sure they didn't have a clear shot of him as he had seen the guns in their hands, his time watching films with Dudley and living with muggles for ten years paying off as he knew how dangerous they could be in the wrong hands, once in position he crouched down and grinned darkly

"Whose idea was it to go and steal all these beautiful things?" he purred in the relative silence of the room, his grin widening at the gasps the five below him as they turned to level their guns in the direction his voice had come from, seeing him they lowered their guns in surprise and he lifted himself to stand as he looked down at them

"What a purrrfect idea," he smirked down at them, "You don't mind if I take some do you? Only some of these things are just too pretty for you to have," he said as he slowly moved around the second floor, seeing one of the group stiffen at his words he spun over the edge of the balcony and away into the shadows just as one of the guns went off, hitting the metal where he had previously been standing, several more following in its wake filling the room with loud bangs and large flashes of light as the bullets ricochet violently , masking the fact that he had already moved out of the way

When they last shot had been fired and he was sure they weren't going to fire anymore he chuckled aloud, loving how the sound seemed to echo in the silence of the warehouse hiding where he was standing, his grin widened hearing one of the thugs swear

"Is that all you've got? Definitely not worthy enough for these jewels," he purred darkly eyes watching smugly from the shadows as the five people whirled around helplessly trying to find him in the gloom

"And you think you're worthy enough for them then freak!" one of them yelled, Wrayth's eyes narrowed on the figure that had spoken, obviously the leader of the group and silently he slunk through the darkness climbing back into the rafters until he was above the man who had spoken and then dropped

With a thud he landed on the back of the man who had spoken shoulders, the force and weight bringing him down to the ground with a crunch that told Wrayth that the man was now unconscious, if not seriously injured, he sneered in contempt down at the prone body beneath his feet

"Yes I am worthy enough, you useless heap of meat," he spat in disgust, seeing the other four flinch and begin to turn around he growled angrily and dropped to the floor, flicking his legs above him quickly he caught the man behind him squarely on the chin, causing his head to snap back and him to fall to the floor unconscious also

Pushing himself off the ground with his hands he back flipped over the person in front of him, kicking him in the back as he passed over him sending him sprawling forwards over the two prone forms of his team. Landing on his feet Wrayth spun around and kicked the guns from the hands of the two still standing, a grin on his face as they stared at him in shock

"Meow," he taunted them, clawing at the air with one of his hands, purposefully riling them up, he knew it had worked when the one on his left lurched forwards with a cry of outrage, hands outstretched before him, Wrayth easily ducked under his slow movements and tripped him up before swinging round to slam his fist into the stomach of the fifth person, as they doubled over in pain he grasped the back of their head and brought it down faster to meet his rising knee causing their head to snap back and them to crumple to the ground unconscious

Spinning on the spot he kicked the man who had lunged at him before across the face, he also slumping to the ground as he blacked out, Wrayth smirked and stood upright before a click filled the once silent room, eyes wide he turned to see the third man slouched on the floor pointing a gun directly at him, eyes wide as he took in the unmoving forms of his group

"Who the fuck are you!" he gasped in terror, the gun beginning to waver as shock and panic overloaded his systems, his mind whirling, this was only supposed to be an easy heist, they'd already escaped the police and no one should know about their meet up but there was this insane person that had just taken down his team in less than two minutes, without breaking a sweat, "What the hell is going on!"

Wrayth smirked at the man tauntingly eyes trained on the wavering gun, using his enhanced speed and reflexes he quickly moved to stand behind the man out of the line of fire, he crouched over to place his head beside the man's left ear, a wide toothy grin splitting his face

"I am your worst nightmare and I believe I'm going to take all these jewels away from you, you don't deserve them if you'd be willing to hurt a child to get at them," he purred before spinning to kick the man in the side of the head, standing he looked around the room and once sure they were all truly unconscious he moved to the duffel bags to check what he wanted to take

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

_Half an hour later Wrayth walked back through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, duffel bag slung over his shoulders, police on their way to the warehouse after an anonymous tip off and a big grin on his face, he nodded in greeting to Tom who always seemed to be behind the bar no matter when you walked in and headed out through the door that led to Diagon Alley, whistling he walked down the alley, darting past his adoptive mothers store, to the large marble doors of Gringotts Bank_

_Strolling up to the doors he walked straight in, he paused briefly in the doorway and looked around at the almost empty hall, before striding confidently to a free desk with a goblin sat behind it, as he approached he saw the goblin he was approaching eye him warily_

"_Hello, I need to speak to the goblin in charge of the Eeylops accounts please, I wish to make a large deposit into it immediately," Wrayth asked with a small grin, the goblin sneered at him in response_

"_And who may I ask is the one making the deposit young hybrid?"_

"_My name is Wrayth Eeylops, Ophelia's adopted son," Wrayth answered, he frowned slightly at the hybrid remark but shrugged it away for now as the goblin nodded and disappeared from his seat behind the desk, he was left stood there for about five minutes before another goblin approached him from behind_

"_Moonlight greetings Master Eeylops, my name is Asgard; I am the goblin in charge of the Eeylops accounts. If you will follow me I will take you somewhere private to discuss what you wish to deposit," the goblin said politely, but still with a sneer on his face, Wrayth having been taught by Ophelia to always be polite gave a small bow to goblin in greeting_

"_Moonlight greetings Asgard, may your home be always filled with gold. I thank you for your kindness in allowing me a private room, I hope it is not too much trouble for you," he said with a small smile, using one of the greetings Ollivander had told him was polite use in goblin conversations, he must have done something correct because when he looked at Asgard again a moment later the sneer was gone from his face and a look of faint surprise was there instead_

"_No trouble at all Master Eeylops, follow me please," he said before turning and walking away to a side door, Wrayth following closely so as not to be left behind_

_They entered a large office room with a large wooden desk on one side with a high backed chair behind it and two smaller ones in front, Asgard moved to sit in the large high backed chair and held out a hand to offer one of the smaller ones for Wrayth to sit in which he did gratefully_

"_Now Master Eeylops I hear that you are wishing to make a deposit into the Eeylops accounts, how much do you wish to deposit?" Asgard asked, Wrayth smiled and hefted the duffel bag onto the desk before them_

"_Whatever amount these come to please," he said as he unzipped the bag to show the bag full of gold, silver and platinum necklaces laced with rubies, diamonds, emerald and other precious gems, as well as earrings, bracelets, tiara's and brooches, there were a few rings and watches and one huge crystal skull, laced with strands of other precious stone deposits. Wrayth grinned as Asgard's eyes widened in surprise at the amount of stuff within the duffel bag_

"_By Gobruck, where did you get these young Master? These are top of the range muggle made jewellery! These together could easily be made into millions of Galleons if that is your wish, but I would recommend that you keep some as possible heirlooms, with your permission I will put aside those I think best and convert the rest, and this will take about an hour if you wish to wait. If you do not then I will send a missive to you in the morning detailing what your vault now contains," Asgard said after containing his surprise, Wrayth smiled in response_

"_That would be fantastic, I'll wait for your letter tomorrow, may your treasures grow and profit," he said in farewell with another bow before turning to leave_

"_May your vaults forever be filled with gold also young Master," Asgard replied with a hint of respect as Wrayth walked out the door_

Wrayth snuck back into his room and quickly changed back into the clothes he had been wearing before he left and slipped into bed, his tiredness creeping up on him again, allowing his eyes to fall shut he fell back into the lands of dreams

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

The next morning Wrayth was awoken by Ophelia screaming from the kitchen, eyes wide he leaped from bed and ran from his room, vaulting over the banister on the stairs he easily landed on his feet before sprinting in the direction of the kitchen to where Ophelia stood staring in shock at a piece of paper laying on the table in front of her, some of the animals from the shop were curled around her protectively while many others hid around the room, her screams having scared them, Wrayth skidded to a halt in the doorway

"Mum! Are you alright? Why did you scream?" he asked worriedly, eyes wide and scanning the room for anything that might have made her scream out like that, his eyes taking in the young animals hiding under the table and in the cupboards while some of the larger ones, including Whisper and her kittens were either curled around or against Ophelia as if to protect her, he then noticed the piece of paper on the table which Ophelia still had yet to stop staring at

Approaching the table he lifted the paper and quickly read through it before hiding a grin, he could see why she had screamed, it was a letter from Gringotts, specifically from Asgard as promised telling them how much was now within their vaults, it read

_For the attention of Lady Eeylops and Young Master Eeylops_

_I am writing to inform you that your vaults now contain the collected sum of_

_72987518 Galleons_

_6 Sickles_

_23 Knuts_

_As well as:_

_A ruby droplet pendant inlaid on 24carat white gold with matching ruby earrings_

_A signet ring made of entwined gold and platinum inset with a piece of black opal_

_A Crystal shaped in the design of a skull_

_Three sets of small black opal rings set in a band of 18carat gold_

_Matching set of Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli bracelets, earrings, necklaces and brooches_

_I thank you for your services to this bank and hope you will continue to value the services we provide_

_May your vaults be forever flowing with Gold_

_Many Regard_

_Asgard Head of Eeylops Accounts_

"Wow I didn't know we had this much," he said innocently, instantly Ophelia speared him with a sharp look

"Don't you play innocent with me child, you're still young enough to go over my knee, now tell me what did you do Wrayth Harrison Eeylops!" she said sternly, Wrayth lost the innocent look and any traces of humour from his face, he hated it when she used the full name she had decided for him, pouting he crossed his arms and leaned over the table

"I didn't do anything, they'd already stolen the things, I just took what I thought we might need to fix the shop and keep it running without having to worry for a while . . . I called the police on them too once I was far enough away," he murmured petulantly, eyes glued to the table before him so that he wouldn't have to look at the disappointment on Ophelia's face, therefore he missed the small smile that crossed her face but he did notice when she suddenly hugged him

"Oh Wrayth what am I going to do with you?" she sighed

"Love me eternally," Wrayth grinned, giggling when she lightly clipped his ear

"It was a rhetorical question, now tell me everything that happened last night and I'll see whether we should keep this money or send it back, I'll not have a guilty conscience due to this," she said sternly but with a smile across her face Wrayth grinned back and happily told her what had transpired the night before, not leaving out a single detail as he knew she'd pick up on it

By the time he had finished telling her everything they had made and eaten breakfast and fed all the animals around them when a loud banging started from what remained of the front door, frowning they headed into the front of the shop and spotted a group of five men stood outside the door in smart, fine cut robes a small crowd forming behind them wondering what they were doing there, Ophelia ushered Wrayth behind her slightly before opening the front door

"Yes may I help you gentlemen?"

"Ms Ophelia Eeylops we are with Newton Corporation of Wizard development, we are here today regarding the building you are standing in, we heard about your, _unfortunate accident _the other day and wish to remind you that our offer still stands to buy this building for the value of 25,000 Galleons," the man in front smirked at her, Wrayth bristled angrily giving a low hiss in his anger but quieted with a quick gesture from Ophelia

"Oh well then I am honoured at your concern but I do not think I will be taking you up on that offer . . ." she started but was interrupted by one of the men behind the obvious leader

"I do not think that would be wise Ms, the offer is a very generous one considered the current state of the building, we wouldn't want anything else to happen to it now would we?" the smirks on their faces grew larger, Wrayth felt Ophelia bristle in front of him and wisely took a step back as she exploded in anger

"Now you see here, I know that it was you who set my shop and house on fire, you've been pestering me for years to sell this building and my answer will always be the same, you will never get your hands on my home, no matter what dirty underhanded tricks you pull, whatever twisted magic you try to use to make me change my mind will not happen, so I suggest you leave and never come back, I do not want you anywhere near my shop again, now shoo!" she glared at them to a round of applause from the gathered crowd, cheers rising high into the air as the men turned and left, Ophelia good naturedly bowed to the crowd before turning to Wrayth

"Well we'd better get down to Gringotts and see what they can do about repairing our home and warding it better from further attempts. Hurry up we haven't got all day," she smiled ushering Wrayth back into the building to get changed an answering smile on his face

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

_PS: OMFGICBI = Oh My Frelling God I Can't Believe It _enjoy hehe

Word Count: 4141

Pages: 7

Date Finished: 02/11/10


End file.
